A Very Kawaii New Year!
by MizaYuka
Summary: Sequel to A Very Kawaii Christmas! It's New Year's Eve and again, the Crypton Family will do the preparations hilariously with special mentions of the other Vocaloid families. Told from Rin's POV. (It contains more RinxLen than the other one but not too much...)


**A Very Kawaii New Year!**

**Chapter 1: The Crypton Family's New Year!**

_Rin's POV_

It's already December 31 and after this, it's already New Year! I'm so excited to see shota Len in his yukata and moe Miku in her kimono! In order to separate the boys from girls, we decided that the girls will wear pretty kimonos while the boys will wear simplistic yukatas.

"Do you have your kimonos and yukatas ready? We need to iron them for the festival tonight!" Meiko announced as loud as she could. Every New Year, we celebrate the Vocaloid Anniversary Festival. This festival is different from celebrating our birthdays. Here, we celebrate the first release of Vocaloid into the market.

"We need to practice guys! There will be a performance for each family on stage so we need to do our best!" Meiko added while we went to the recording studio.  
"We are going to perform Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga on stage! Even if its a little long, please memorize the lyrics!" Luka announced as she read the guidelines from Master. Christmas was the only event that we could spend privately. During our other events, Master plans them.

"I saw the video! The girls should be moe and-" I immediately smacked Len while the others laughed hardly. Len should just be a shota! He shouldn't be a pervert with no respect!

After many hours we finished memorizing the song and practiced our voices. Although, Perverted Kaito is a bit off so we need to place him at the back. It's already 5:30 PM and the festival will start at 8 so we immediately prepared our clothes.

"Miku-nee! Luka-nee! You both look beautiful!" I said because of Luka's pink kimono with a teal-colored obi and Miku's teal kimono with a pink hair dress. They look perfect together! They should sing Magnet again!

Meiko and Len appeared and went to us. Meiko looked gorgeous with her long kimono which showed much of her chest while Len wore his Tsugai Kogarashi yukata. Again, my sisters teased us about Twincest. Really? Are they going crazy?

Suddenly, Kaito popped out with only a blue scarf so Meiko scolded him and dragged him to the dressing room. "Kaito-nii is at it again. Why does he never stop wearing that at New Year's Eve?" Len disappointedly said while I laughed at him.

We practiced a bit more until it was 7:30. We went to the stadium and saw many booths of games, foods and cultural exhibits. At 8PM, the performances of every Vocaloid family.

The first one is the AHS family which includes Miki, Kiyoteru, Yuki, Yukari and Iroha. They sang Mr. Music with their lovely choreography. Next up is the Internet Co. Family with Gakupo, Gumi, Gachapoid, CUL, Galaco and Lily (she's my worst enemy). They sang Holy night from the anime Toradora! as the boys moved their stiff bodies to the beat.

We're the next to perform so we synchronized our voices a bit and sang Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga. Kaito failed at the end but we just laughed until our stomachs hurt. The next performances will be made by solo Vocaloids like IA and Mayu-san.

I was hoping to see the International Vocaloids (SeeU-chan!) but they have their own New Year Festivals at their place.

We tried all of the booths and never noticed that it was almost midnight. All of the Vocaloids got up on stage and set the timer for 60 seconds. Master gave his speech as the time keeps ticking by.

"Thank you for celebrating the 9th Vocaloid Anniversary Festival! It has been 9 years since we first released Vocaloid into the market and we couldn't have done it without you guys! Thank you again!" He said as 15 seconds are left.

"5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" We shouted as dozens of fireworks bursted into the sky. After enjoying ourselves, we went to the shrine and prayed for our wishes to come true. "I hope this year will be as happy and fun as this!" I prayed loudly for the others to hear it. "Don't worry Rin! This year will be an exciting one. I promise." Len replied as he hugged me tightly. As I expected, they cheered again.

The other families came and also joined in the fun. "Rin and Len are kissing on a tree! K-I-S-S-" "Baka!" I said as I pulled Gakupo's hair up and down. Gumi came in and kicked him. "Sorry for my brother's interruption!" She said as she munched down some carrot cake.

We talked some funny discussions near the shrine so Master scolded us for being noisy. We continued our discussion somewhere else until it was 2:30 AM. We gave our goodbyes and went back.

It is one of the best and memorable New Year ever! I hope this would continue forever! Happy New Year minna! :D

* * *

**I posted this earlier because I'll be taking my leave for about one week. Again, thank you for reading and may you have a prosperous and happy new year! :)**


End file.
